goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemakers put eggs on LouieLouie95's bed
Characters Gianna-Kimberly Andrette-Salli Question-Dave Zara-Salli Violet-Salli Alejandro-Carlos Murray-Steven Wiley-Dave Derek-Brian LouieLouie95-Eric Gianna and Alejandro's dad-Paul Violet, Andrette, Zara, Wiley, Question and Murray's dad-Simon Derek's dad-Alan Gianna and Alejandro's mom-Susan Andrette, Question, Zara, and Murray's mom-Kimberly Violet's mom-Kate Wiley's mom-Grace Derek's mom-Catherine Plot Gianna, Andrette, Question, Zara, Violet, Alejandro, Murray, Wiley and Derek all get in big trouble for putting eggs on LouieLouie95's bed. You are hearing, "Your father's right" 9 times because there are 9 troublemakers. Transcript Gianna: I'm Gianna. Andrette: I'm Andrette. Question: I'm Question. Zara: I'm Zara. Violet: I'm Violet Alejandro: I'm Alejandro. Murray: I'm Murray. Wiley: I'm Wiley. Derek: And I'm Derek and we're going to put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed. (at LouieLouie95's house) Gianna: Now's our chance. (they put the eggs on LouieLouie95's bed) Andrette: Now let's get out of here. LouieLouie95: Hey! Who put these Easter eggs on my bed? Let me guess, Gianna, Andrette, Question, Zara, Violet, Alejandro, Murray, Wiley and Derek must have done it! Get back here! Question: What's wrong? LouieLouie95: Gianna, Andrette, Question, Zara, Violet, Alejandro, Murray, Wiley and Derek, did you all put Easter eggs on my bed? Zara: Yes, we did. LouieLouie95: Oh my God! How dare you put Easter eggs on my bed! That's it! I will call your parents! (15 minutes later) (Outside as 18 people (the troublemakers' parents) are angry) Gianna's dad: Gianna! Andrette's dad: Andrette! Question's dad: Question! Zara's dad: Zara! Violet's dad: Violet! Alejandro's dad: Alejandro! Murray's dad: Murray! Wiley's dad: Wiley! Derek: Derek! Gianna's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Andrette's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Question's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You know you weren't supposed to do that at all! Zara's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Violet's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Alejandro's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You know you weren't supposed to do that at all! Murray's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You know you weren't supposed to do that at all! Wiley's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Derek's dad: How dare you put Easter eggs on LouieLouie95's bed! You know you weren't supposed to do that at all! Gianna's mom: Your father's right Gianna! Andrette's dad: Your father's right Andrette! Question's mom: Your father's right Question! Zara's mom: Your father's right Zara! Violet's mom: Your father's right Violet! Alejandro's mom: Your father's right Alejandro! Murray's mom: Your father's right Murray! Wiley's mom: Your father's right Wiley! Derek's dad: Your father's right Derek! Putting Easter eggs on people's beds is not funny and you all need to learn your lesson! Gianna: But I'm sorry. Andrette: Me too. Question: Me 3. Zara: Me 4. Violet: Me 5. Alejandro: Me 6. Murray: Me 7. Wiley: Me 8. Derek: And me 9. Gianna's dad: No! Sorries won't work for either one of you! You all are grounded until Labor day! Let's go home now! (the parents take the 9 troublemakers back home as they walk away crying) Category:Grounded Stuff